


Greet me with a Kiss

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [215]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where the Avengers notice that Phil greets Clint with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greet me with a Kiss

It wasn’t a problem, really. None of the Avengers seemed to mind, but it was just… not normal. In the bedroom, when you’re getting hot and heavy and steamy, sure. Kiss the back of the neck as you fuck your man from behind.

But as a greeting?

It wasn’t really something people do.

Well, people that weren’t Phil and Clint, at least.

—

Aside from Natasha, Bruce was the first to notice it. He’d seen the two men kiss plenty of times before. He’s seen them cuddle on the couch and hold hands and practically undress each other with their eyes at breakfast.

Basically, Bruce thought he’s seen everything intimate they could do that didn’t involve stripping each other, but that particular morning, when Phil came into the kitchen to get his morning caffeine fill, he stopped by where Clint was and kissed him. All this time, Bruce thought Phil kissed Clint’s head or something, turns out he was wrong.

“Huh.” Bruce said out loud.

“What?” Natasha asked him, glancing sideways.

“Nothing. I just realized something.” He shook his head and smiled to himself.

—

Next was Thor.

He’d been learning the mating rituals of Midgardians in order to woo Jane. He knew that Jane’s heart was already his, but Thor would still like to follow the midgardian tradition of wooing your mate. He’s romantic like that.

And by learn, he means watching The Bachelor on TV. It’s not the best guide since the male apparently has to have many partners, but Thor loves Jane, and Jane alone. 

So he resolved to watching his team mates interact. He knew that Phil and Clint, and Pepper and Tony were the only ones in a relationship at the moment and since Pepper was in Malibu for an extended period of time for some sort of business, Thor decided that Phil and Clint were the ones he was going to observe.

He noticed the way Phil seemed to greet Clint with a kiss to the back of the neck, and decided that to do the same to Jane.

Jane jumped a foot into the air as soon as Thor kissed him.

“What the hell?” She held the back of her neck.

“It is greeting.” Thor beamed at her.

“I’m ticklish there. please don’t do that.”

“I apologize. I thought this was customary in Midgard.”

“Where did you get that idea?”

“From the Son of Coul and Clinton.”

Jane wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his chest. “Well, okay then. Next time, I’d rather you just kiss me on the lips.”

“I can do that.” Thor beamed.

—

Up next was Steve and Tony.

Steve handed Tony his coffee and Clint his soda; Tony grunted in appreciation and Clint nodded once. They were in the living room watching some show about the future or something. It’s set in space and Steve didn’t really catch the title. 

A little bit into the movie, Coulson walks in, heads straight for Clint and kisses his neck. Clint smiled and hummed before turning around and pulling Phil down for a kiss.

“Ugh. Get a room.” Tony rolled his eyes.

Clint jumped the back of the couch and led Phil out.

“Have they always done that?” Steve asked when they were gone.

“Done what? Caused every single one of us to want to bleach our eyes? I’d say yes.”

“No, Tony. I meant the kisses on the back of the neck.”

Tony was quiet for a second before a soft ‘Huh.’ escaped his lips. “I guess they do.”

“I never noticed that before.”

“Me neither.”

“You learn something new everyday.” Tony said, and went back to watching the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Here on tumblr


End file.
